Regarde moi dans les yeux
by alexandra.coeur.3
Summary: N'y penses-plus Harry. Ne pense qu'à moi, chuchota Hermione en basculant sur le lit. Ce lit. Depuis presque deux ans, il avait vu naître la passion effrénée des deux amis. Il avait vu comment les deux anciens Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer deux fois la semaine.


**Ron et Hermione sont Endgame je sais. Mais une petite relation de ce genre entre Harry et Hermione m'a toujours trotté dans la tête ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! DISCLAIMER : Tout appartient à notre Reine JK **

_Harry_, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Les deux amis étaient à présent enlacés comme si cette simple étreinte était leur seule échappatoire à la vie que tous deux menaient. L'échappatoire qui pendant quelques instants de fureurs charnels leur faisait oublier à quel point la guerre les avait meurtris. Celui qu'on appelait le Survivant était tombé dans une sorte de dépression nerveuse, et avait abandonné le bureau des Aurors qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger, elle, comme de nombreux sorciers, avait subi de nombreuses pertes pendant la Grande Bataille, notamment celle de son petit-ami Ron Weasley.

__Ce n'est pas bien Hermione_, susurra Harry en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son amie.

Hermione étouffa un petit gémissement alors qu'Harry faisait darder sa langue habile sur les points sensibles du cou de la jeune fille. Les mains d'Hermione fourrageaient dans la chevelure indisciplinée de l'Elu. Elle avait toujours aimé caresser les cheveux d'Harry, elle avait l'impression de par ce simple geste, d'insuffler toute son énergie et même—son amour—au sorcier.

__N'y penses-plus Harry. Ne pense qu'à moi,_ chuchota Hermione en basculant sur le lit.

Ce lit. Depuis presque deux ans, il avait vu naître la passion effrénée des deux amis. Il avait vu comment les deux anciens Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer deux fois la semaine. Harry commença à dégrafer le corsage de sa belle pendant que celle-ci se tortillait sous ses mains habiles. Il aimait jouer avec elle, la faire attendre jusqu'au dernier moment pour qu'elle crie son nom, qu'elle le supplie de s'occuper d'elle.

__Je t'en prie,_ quémanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Suite à la supplication d'Hermione, Harry enclencha la seconde. Il vint coller sa bouche sur la poitrine de sa belle, suçant, mordillant, et faisant rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts. Hermione gémissait et ondulait de tout son corps sous ces caresses que seul son ami était capable de lui prodiguer. Sentant que la jeune fille ne pourrait plus supporter bien longtemps cette doucereuse attente, Harry décida de se débarrasser de sa chemise. Alors qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons, Hermione se redressa et tira sur la chemise, faisant voler tous les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle fit glisser les pans de tissus sur les bras du jeune homme avant de commencer à embrasser sa poitrine avec avidité.

__Her-Hermione, _dit-il précipitemment.

Sachant qu'elle était en train de gagner, Hermione se cramponna contre Harry le forçant à s'effondrer sous son poids. Ainsi elle était à califourchon sur son ami, et maîtresse des opérations. Elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami et entrepris de lui laisser une dizaine de petits baisers fièvreux avant de descendre jusqu'à la poitrine du jeune homme. Arrivé ici, elle darda de sa langue le téton droit d'Harry, qui durcissant sous la caresse, témoignait de l'état d'excitation du jeune homme. Cet état-là, Hermione pouvait aussi le sentir sur sa cuisse. En effet l'érection d'Harry, dure, semblait sur le point de faire exploser son jean. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à le lui enlever, Harry inversa de nouveau les rôles.

__Pas si vite mon ange_, railla Harry avant de trouver la bouche d'Hermione.

Les baisers sur la bouche étaient rares. Pour eux, s'embrasser sur la bouche, devait automatiquement signifier quelque chose, or ils souhaitaient tous le contraire. Un baiser sur la bouche semblait une insulte à Ron et Ginny. Mais ce soir, tous les deux n'en avaient cure. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils eurent l'impression de vivre leur premier baiser : doux, timide, comme le calme avant la tempête. La tempête arriva. Quand leurs lèvres se retouchèrent, toute tendresse avait disparu. Maintenant c'était le désir, l'envie de l'autre et la passion sans retenue qui déchainaient les deux amis. Très vite leur langue se retrouvèrent et se lancèrent dans un combat de bestialité, mêlé à quelques bribes de sensualité refoulée. C'était humain.

__J'ai-J'ai tellement envie de toi,_ murmura Hermione entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Il semblait qu'il suffisait cette simple phrase pour décoller les deux bouches des deux amants. Ainsi, Harry repoussa Hermione sur le lit, s'allongeant tout contre elle. Posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, il entreprit de baiser chaque partie de son corps, chaque fois un peu plus vers le _sud_. Quand il heurta la jupe d'Hermione, il joua doucement avec son encolure avant de le lui arracher rapidement avec ses dents. Puis remontant son visage vers les cuisses de son amie, il posa son nez, _là_, sur son sous-vêtement. Et il huma, délicatement, comme un viticulteur avec du bon vin.

__S'il te plait Harry_, supplia Hermione le cœur au bord des yeux.

L'élu sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poser un baiser là, de nouveau sur le sous-vêtement. Puis sentant qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre, il le lui ôta sans plus de cérémonie. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, se retrouvant dans ses boucles brunes, et déposa pleins de petits baisers. La jolie brune haletait, et ne cessait d'onduler son corps pour mieux sentir les caresses de son ami. Et puis sans prévenir Harry enfonça son majeur dans le vagin d'Hermione, elle étouffa un cri. Satisfait de son effet de surprise, Harry commença à effectuer de cruels vas-et-viens qui emmenaient Hermione toujours plus loin sur la voie du plaisir. En même temps, il prenait un réel plaisir à titiller de sa langue son bouton d'or. Tournant et retournant sa langue autour de son clitoris, il la rendait folle et il aimait ça.

__Je-Je t'en supplie_, gémit-elle en captant le regard d'Harry.

C'était le moment. Il se débarrassa de son jean et de son boxer en un mouvement et s'allongea de toute sa longueur sur le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

__Ne me quittes pas des yeux Hermione_, murmura Harry en frottant son érection contre la cuisse de sa belle.

Puis sans prévenir, il s'enfonça en elle. Un cri lui échappa. Comme à chaque fois, la douleur s'était estompée en quelques secondes, laissant place au plaisir qu'était que de sentir leurs deux corps s'emboiter parfaitement. Il se retira et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à-ce que les parois d'Hermione soient assez humides pour le laisser coulisser à la perfection. Puis la danse commença. Harry accéléra ses vas-et-viens, et Hermione ondulait, pour que le corps de l'un vint à la rencontre de l'autre. Les halètements de chacun se firent plus rauques et les pensées beaucoup moins cohérentes. Le point de non-retour approchait. Harry accrocha bestialement la bouche d'Hermione, ce qui l'envoya dans un orgasme fulgurant où elle ne cessait de crier le nom d'Harry. Il rejoignit très vite sa belle dans la jouissance, s'effondrant contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec un dernier effort, il se retira de son amie, et noyés dans leur félicitée ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

Fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et laissez moi une Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pleins de Bisous. Potterhead ever, Alexandra.


End file.
